KOTOR Stuck In The Past
by Deathstroke22red
Summary: Obi Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Captain Rex, and Commander Cody get trapped in the days of the old republic. More specifically the days of the Jedi Civil War and have to work with the crew of the Ebon Hawk in there quest to stop Darth Malak.


Republic Research Station

Rise Of The Empire Era, Clone Wars

Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Clone Captain Rex and Clone Commander Cody were at a republic research station orbiting a recently discovered world. Republic Intelligence believed that this station would be attacked by the separatists. So several squads of Clones from the 501st Legion and 212th Attack Battalion were dispatched led by the respective commanders and Jedi leaders.

"What do they research here anyway ?" Ahsoka asked Obi Wan. "Objects of an ancient empire that supposedly waged war with the Republic during the days of The Old Republic" Obi Wan said as a scientist approached. "Actually we research objects from two different empires one predates the Galactic Republic and the other used artifacts even supposedly a Space station to wage a war against the Republic Master Jedi" The Female Twi'lek scientist said.

Anakin, Ahsoka and the clones began to come up with a battle strategy for defending the research station with their few ships. While Obi Wan talked with the scientist about these supposed empires. "The one that fought the Republic we have some records of but most is still unknown about them" She said to Obi Wan.

"What was their names ?" Obi Wan asked her. "The one we do know was called The Sith Empire of Darth Revan and his apprentice Darth Malak" She said. "There were more then one Sith Empire ?" Ahsoka asked the twi'lek scientist.

"Apparently so, come I will show you what your protecting" The scientist said leading them to a a room with several objects one of which caught Obi Sam's attention. He looked at what appeared to be a Mandalorian Mask but he sensed the Dark Side coming from it. "Ah Master Jedi you found one of the treasures of our objects, the mask of Darth Revan" She said smiling and approaching with the others.

"If it's a artifact of the Sith shouldn't it be inside the Jedi Temple where it can be watched and does that mean Revan was a Mandalorian ?" Anakin asked. "Yes he was a Mandalorian but he supposedly kept the mask as a reminder of a Mandalorian Woman of Clan Ordo who stood between the Mandalorians of Clan Fett from massacring a large group of Cathar, she failed so Revan dawned her mask in memory of her sacrifice" The twi'lek said. "How did you get it ?" Ahsoka asked the scientist.

"I won it in a game of Pazaak from a Jedi named Richard Shan, he said one of his ancestors was Darth Revan and another was a Jedi named Bastila Shan" She said remembering the Jedi Knight she got the mask from. "Richard Shan is currently at Coralia do to a threat of a separatist invasion" Obi Wan said still shocked that a Jedi plays Pazaak. "Thee are some who believe Revan wasn't the Sith Lords real name, that he dawned it when he left to right in the Mandalorian Wars" The scientist said as something started to happen with the mask.

And in a portal opened from the strange artifacts and began sucking things in among them were the scientist, Obi Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka and, Rex and Cody. The portal closed shortly later as the separatist fleet arrived and began battling the republic forces near the station. Among the only things left in the room was Revan's Mask.

In the portal the group could hear voices going passed them one stuck out. "In the end you belong to neither the Light nor the Dark you'll forever be alone Revan" They heard and realized they heard a conversation with Revan. They saw another thing of light approaching them and covered their eyes except for the clones as they wore helmets.

The Endar Spire, Crew Quarters

Jedi Civil War Era, Several minutes ago

Selaris Delro's POV

I slept peacefully until I was awoken by the ship shaking. I sat up and looked around as the ship shook again. I then stood up as I heard the door open believing that Sith might have boarded the ship I reached for something that wasn't there, my Blaster Pistol.

I turned and began thinking of a way out until I saw it was a Republic Soldier. "We're under attack by a Sith Fleet" He said. "Who are you then ?" I asked the soldier a bit meanly since I wasn't fully awake yet but the sound of battle quickly helping with that. "Trask Ulgo an ensign with the Republic I read your record, you ran spice and weapons in the Coralian Run, I guess that's why the Republic got you for this mission, since they couldn't catch you they might as well hire you, now get your stuff we have to help Bastila" Trask said.

I went to the footlocker near my bed and got my stuff. I put on my jacket and normal clothes and then put on my stealth field generator belt. And finally I grabbed my Short Sword and Blaster Pistol.

I then followed Trask out of the room and into the short hallway between us and the main way to the ship's bridge. I picked the lock for the door and watched a brief right between a Republic Soldiers and 2 Sith Soldiers and saw them easily beat the poor guy. "These Sith must be the advanced boarding party, For The Republic" Trask said coming out of the short hallway and began blasting at the sith soldiers while I did the same.

Endar Spire, Meeting Room

Several minutes later

After a brief flash the group of Jedi and Clones arrived at their destination. They got up and saw they were somewhere new. "Where are we ?" Anakin asked as they noticed they were on a ship and orbiting a planet. They then felt the ship shake and realized they were under attack.

They began making their way through a hallway outside the meeting room and reached a damaged door. "I might be able to find a way around, I'll head thi…." The twi'lek scientist said as she headed back the way they came and was cut off by an explosion happening inches from her sending her flying towards the wall and killing her. They then heard blaster fire on the other side of the door.

Obi Wan and Anakin cut the door down and found a dead soldier who matched the description of the forces supposedly of Revan's Empire. They then heard more blaster fire and rushed to to the source and saw two people talking before they noticed them. "Who are you ?" The one closer to the escape pods asked suspiciously. "Look we'll discuss who they are on the escape pod but right now I suggest we get out of here before the Sith blow up the ship" The one closer to them said. They then rushed into the escape pod and escaped in the nick of time as the ship exploded.

Author's Note:

Everyone this fanfic will replace my Horus heresy fanfic.


End file.
